1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and in particular to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector having a built-in resettable power regulation device for protecting an electrical device connected thereto.
2. The Prior Art
An electrical connector, such as a USB connector, transmits electrical signals, including data signals and power signals, between electrical parts and/or devices. An example of a USB connector is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 85213720. An excessive-current or excessive-voltage power signal transmitted through an electrical connector may damage electrical parts or devices connected thereto. To avoid damage caused by the excessive-current signal or excessive-voltage signal, a power regulating device is often incorporated in a circuit board to which an electrical device is connected via the connector. The regulating device occupies a significant amount of space on the circuit board and increases costs. Thus, it is desired to provide an electrical connector in which a resettable power regulation device is incorporated for protecting an external electrical device connected thereto from being damaged by an excessive-current or excessive-voltage signal.